


Seasons of Love

by reddie_loves



Series: It Fandom Week 2018 [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cold, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fourth of July, Hot, I've been here since march tho so, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Summer Love, Very very fluffy, after the clown, and validate me, ends at nineteen, it's for a cold/hot prompt and all, it's sweet and all, no ptsd or anything tho, read it, seasons and all, starts at thirteen, the smut is basically two sentences, they love each other a lot, they're gay boys in love okay, they're happy, this is my first time writing for this fandom so don't kill me, uhhh how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddie_loves/pseuds/reddie_loves
Summary: Eddie fell more in love with Richie Tozier every day. The seasons changed, months were years, and every day Eddie felt like he could never love him any more than he already did. And every day he was proven wrong....Or how much love these boys have for each other, shown throughout their teenage years.





	Seasons of Love

Eddie fell more in love with Richie Tozier every day. The seasons changed, months were years, and every day Eddie felt like he could never love him any more than he already did. And every day he was proven wrong. 

 

It’s summer, they’re thirteen and have just come out of their battle with It. All seven are exhausted and stumbling, sad after comforting Bill about Georgie. They’re all together, still huddled generally around Bill in support. Mike has an arm around Stan, standing next to Bill and a bit behind. Bev and Ben are to Bill’s right as Bev clutches his hand, Richie and Eddie pressed up against one another even as they try to walk. 

Eddie looks up through his sticky eyelashes at Richie’s dirty face and smiles. The sun shines in his eyes but he doesn’t care. His body aches and his arm still doesn’t work right, but he’s happy to be alive and by Richie’s side. He knows that he’s closer to Richie than the others. 

 

He doesn’t know why for right now, but he likes Richie’s arm around him.

 

\--

 

It’s November, and now they’re fifteen. Well, Eddie will be sixteen in about an hour, and he has a party with the Losers tomorrow. He looks at the clock across the room. 11:19. 

Eddie settles on his side, staring out his window. He can see the leaves blowing around outside in the cold fall air. There’s often frost on the ground and it’s supposed to snow soon. He shivers and pulls up the covers, because his room doesn’t have great insulation and it’s often cold at nighttime. 

Some time passes before he looks away. 11:58. He shifts onto his back and stares. 11:59. 

12:00. Before he can even tell himself happy birthday he hears a tap at his window. Eddie whips his head around and sits up. Richie’s balancing precariously on a tree branch and grinning at him.

He creeps over to open the window. “It was unlocked, dumbass,” he whispers as Richie falls into his room. “Shh!” Cold air follows Richie’s entrance and Eddie hurries to close it.

“Hiya, Eds, happy birthday to ya.” Richie bows and tips an invisible hat. 

“Are you fucking crazy?” Eddie asks, noticing how few layers he has on. “You’ll get pneumonia! Put a jacket on!”

“Ah, my love takes care of me so.”

“I’m serious!” Eddie protests, trying to ignore how he called Eddie his love. Eddie wishes desperately that that could be the case. Richie is wearing ripped jeans and a Metallica t shirt, paired with a godawful bright purple and teal windbreaker that’s unzipped. And… one shoe? Eddie frowns. “What happened to your other shoe?”

Richie makes eye contact and winks. “Ms. K was taking it off for our nighttime adventures but I had to leave to see you, can’t miss a midnight birthday wish after all-” Eddie cut him off with a groan. 

“Stop that! Did it fall out of the tree or something?”

“Yeah.”

Eddie glares at him before turning around and sitting on his bed. His face is a bit red at the mention of his mom and he hopes it’s dark enough for Richie to not notice.

They stay up almost all night, facing each other and talking before falling asleep under warm blankets. When Eddie wakes up he’s in Richie’s warm arms, and all he can think of is his love for the boy before shaking his head. So he pushes his feelings aside and snuggles closer to him. 

 

Eddie loves Richie, but he won’t let that ruin them. 

 

\---

 

Winter is nothing compared to fall’s chills, but at least he has Richie to cuddle with. 

They’re laying on the couch, under blankets with mugs of hot cocoa in front of the fire, and as cliche as it is, it definitely is comfortable. They had been sledding with the rest of the Losers earlier before splitting off to go to Richie’s house, where Maggie had made them warm with a smile. 

Eddie rests his head back against Richie’s chest. It’s been three years since he accepted his feelings for Richie, and even at seventeen he has kept the very moment he realized he loved him the same. 

In that hot, stuffy house with the clown - Eddie doesn’t dare to even think of its name - Richie took his face and looked him in the eye. He told him he would be okay, to just look at him. And Eddie was okay. 

Right now though, he’s far away from that day years ago. Right now, he’s content the peaceful silence stretching between them, with Richie’s body heat radiating off him in comfort to combat the harsh cold outside. Richie’s arms against the outside world is like an analogy to his heart - protection and love fighting against the forces that threaten to tear him apart. 

His feelings have ramped up since they were fourteen, and sometimes it seems like Eddie’s heart will burst with his complete adoration for the other boy.

 

Eddie is warm because of his love, and he knows it will always be like that around Richie. 

 

\---

 

Fourth of July, 1993 brings blistering heat, the only thing able to cool the Losers down are swimming at the quarry and sitting half a foot away from no less than four fans. Eddie loves Richie’s touches even if he pretends to hate them, but it is gross when Richie brings an arm sticky with sweat to wrap around Eddie’s neck.

It’s not gross enough for him to shake Richie off. 

The night is still warm, though now there’s no harsh sun beating down on them. He looks over to Richie, talking animatedly with Bill about something or other. 

The grass is still prickly even through the blanket they’ve laid out, and Eddie lays back. For some reason the grass is a bit cool, and he needs it. 

When the fireworks start he feels Richie lay down right next to him, their shoulders touching. He’s mesmerized by the fireworks in the sky, so much so that he doesn’t even notice the eyes on him. 

He shifts his head to looks at Richie, only to be met with big blue eyes. Richie flushes, face a bit hot. 

“Staring, Rich?” 

Richie chuckles, trying to shake off his nerves. “You just… look nice.” 

“Even better than these fireworks?”

They’re only paying attention to each other now, slowly leaning towards the other. Eddie smiles and teases, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

For once, the trashmouth is at a loss for words. He rests his hand on Eddie’s cheek, leaning in even more. “Eds... “

Eddie smiles. “Don’t call me that.”

When their lips collide, it’s soft and sweet. Richie’s mouth is hot, but the air around them isn’t desperate like in the movies. They shift so their fronts are pressed together like puzzle pieces, and Richie’s body is hot but Eddie never wants to let go. He tries to show all his love through their mouths, lips speaking words that he’s not sure he could get out right now. 

It’s really just continuous chaste kisses, but it’s so much for Eddie. He needs to be as close to the other boy as possible. 

When they pull apart it’s just barely, and they lean their foreheads together, noses brushing, sweet smiles on their faces.

 

What could be better than this?

 

\---

 

“Fuck, Ed-Eddie, oh God.”

They’re both panting, hot and sweaty messes despite the the cold outside. The dorm bed is too small for the eighteen and nineteen year-olds, but they make it work. 

“Rich,” Eddie cries, “Richie!” Nothing can fall from their lips but moans of the other’s name, breaths fanning over each other’s faces from their closeness. 

Richie’s thrusts are perfect. Sure, this was their first time and they had had plenty of awkward moments already, but it was Richie. Nothing could go wrong with his love at his side - or rather, on top of him. 

Eddie revels in that. His love. Richie had been calling him that for years, and every time it pulled at his heart. The more he heard it, the more he was convinced that Richie was his everything. 

The relationship they’ve had for a year and a half grows stronger every day, and this is just the next step.

When they’ve both finished and done a half-hearted cleanup, they snuggle together. Again, they press their chests flush and are so close they look like one, even if their bodies are steaming. 

“I love you.” It’s just a whisper, but Eddie’s heart is radiating so much love that he feels like he could burst. He couldn’t hold in the words anymore. Richie had to know how he felt. Was it too much, too fast?

But Richie smiles and kisses him. “I love you too.”

 

God, he’s wonderful.

 

\---

 

Their argument had been awful. It was their first real one, but it had to happen at some point. The honeymoon period had been going on for almost two years now. 

They said some fair things, and others that they wish they could take back. It’s too late now. Richie left, saying that he just couldn’t be in the same room him. 

Eddie has dried tear tracks on his face, and his blankets are cold without Richie there to warm him up. Richie, his love. Is he still his love?  
Eddie knows that no matter what, he loves Richie. He just hopes he feels the same, that things aren’t ruined for them.

He falls into a restless sleep hours later. 

When he wakes up, Richie isn’t there, but he can’t bring himself to get up. Sometime around 1 pm - he’s lucky it’s a Saturday - the door opens. Richie. 

He walks in and looks at Eddie glumly. And they stare, the air between them inviting yet crippled at the same time. Hot and cold. 

Richie stumbles over and drops to his knees at Eddie’s bedside. He tentatively reaches his arms up to place his hands near the blanket bundle that Eddie is buried under. 

“I’m sorry.”

The apology is sincere, and so is Richie’s explanation afterwards. The conversation is needed, and then everything is normal.

Well, not normal. Everything is better.

Because these things make couples stronger, if they can survive the onslaught. Eddie thought he couldn’t ever love Richie more, but he was wrong. Because now he does, and they won’t be broken. Last night’s doubts are replaced with more love to patch it up. 

They’ll get through it all. 

 

And tonight they fall asleep in each other’s arms, unlike last night’s clear and chilly emptiness. Eddie loves Richie with everything he has, and there’s always more love that he didn’t even know he had. 

 

In years to come, their love will only grow. And they grow that with all the warmth of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty late in the day, it's 9:42 and I'm US EST time, but I still wanted to post this. Fight me. First time using ao3, hope I did it right.


End file.
